1. Technical Field
The invention relates to storage containers and display racks, and in particular, to a rack for storing and displaying two different size boxes containing video cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage rack in which the two different size boxes can be placed interchangeably within the rack with a front end thereof lying in a common vertical plane for ease in viewing the graphics on the end, and to provide a pleasing symmetrical appearance.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the purchase of video cassettes for permanent ownership by individuals has increased considerably in popularity. Therefore, the need has arisen for a storage and display rack whereby purchasers of the video cassettes can store and display the purchased cassettes in an attractive and pleasing manner. Various storage and display racks have been developed, normally consisting of a plurality of spaced ribs, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,112 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,707. These prior art racks are suitable for video cassettes which are contained within a parallelpiped-shaped cardboard display sleeve or box having graphics thereon identifying the contents of the video cassettes. These display sleeves are of a uniform size and the cassette boxes will fit easily within the rack with the front ends thereof lying in a symmetrical vertical plane, providing a pleasing appearance to the storage rack and video cassettes contained therein.
However, more recently a slightly larger video cassette storage box has been developed which is formed of a vacuum-formed plastic material. This presents a problem in the storage and display of the video cassettes in their storage sleeves and/or boxes, since the existing storage racks used for the chipboard or cardboard display and storage sleeves will not hold the vacuum-formed storage and display sleeves due to the differences in size. The chipboard display sleeve has a nominal size of 71/2 inches .times.41/2 inches.times.1 inch, whereas the vacuum-formed storage and display sleeves have a nominal size of 9 inches.times.53/8 inches.times.11/4 inch.
Therefore, the purchasers of video cassettes, in order to store and display these two different sizes of video cassette boxes, are required to purchase two different size racks. However, many individuals would prefer to have only a single rack which will store and display both sizes of video cassette boxes in random order, yet provide a pleasing appearance. In particular, the rack should be able to store these two different sizes of cassette boxes, whereby the front exposed ends of the boxes lie in a common, generally vertical plane, for ease of inspection and for presenting an attractive appearance.
Therefore, the need exists for a storage and display rack adapted to receive two different sizes of video cassette boxes, which boxes can be stored in a random fashion within the rack, yet which enables the front ends of the boxes to be readily visible for reviewing the contents of the boxes, and which enables the front ends of the boxes to lie in a symmetrical vertical plane, providing a pleasing appearance to the rack and stored boxes.